The Energy of Hidden Emotion Cont Ch 21
by Honey4ever
Summary: I do not own any of the Characters in this story, nor did I write the orifinal fan fic story by Dartxni.This is my continuation where the previous author left off.First attempt at fanfiction. Enjoy!Love story between Matilda & Miss Honey. Ages 18-28


There Matilda was standing in front of Jenny's home. Her home. It had been a little over a year since she stepped through that door. Matilda anxiously stood looking at the wreath hung upon it. Christmas had always been Jenny's favorite holiday. A Christmas ornament Matilda made long ago for Miss Honey was crafted to be the center focal point of the wreath that looked good enough to be store bought wreath. Matilda felt a smile creep to her mouth. Jenny always had a way of making things more beautiful she thought to herself. The previous summer Jenny and Matilda arranged for Matilda to finish her schooling on campus in hopes to help relieve Matilda's growing anxiety and building passion for Jenny. On Matilda's drive down from the small house she found after her college graduation (one that bore a sticking resemblance to Jenny's old cottage in the woods) she promised herself she wouldn't do or say anything to reveal to Jenny that the feelings she felt when she was younger were still inside her, or that they grew stronger every day since her absence. Matilda was 18 now and though she was gone for a year, standing there so close to seeing Jenny, she felt as if she never left. Except maybe she felt a little composed and guarded than the same love struck girl she was before. Since she left she and Jenny had only seen each other one time during that year, and that was at Matilda's college graduation. After a quick celebration dinner and walk in the park Jenny briefly left Matilda "to celebrate with her friends" with a brief hug that Jenny made sure didn't involve any skin contact. Though Matilda politely acted like she didn't notice Jenny's distance that night she still felt the pain sting her eyes as she watched Jenny, her Miss Honey, walk away, and M couldn't help but think the distance that had grown between them was her fault. She should have tried harder to keep her feelings for Jenny a secret. Now here Matilda was back to spend a week with Jenny for Christmas. She hadn't planned to visit for more than a night or two because she didn't want to do anything that would cause Jenny to be uncomfortable, but Jenny insisted over the phone a week earlier that Matilda had to stay for longer stating, "She missed her little M too much to spend any less than a week with her." So, here Matilda reluctantly was trying desperately to forget all the little things Jenny did or said that made Matilda's heart swell. M took a breath and brought her gloved hand to the doorbell and pushed. Within a matter of minutes Matilda caught a glimpse of Jenny, through the small window beside the door, walking out of her bedroom upstairs. She looked thinner than usual M thought. Which is hard since Jenny is already so petite in build. Matilda watched as Jenny leaned on the balcony railing as she hurriedly slid on a pair of ballerina flats that matched the silky emerald colored, sleeves, silk, blouse she was wearing. She smoothed her knee length pencil skirt checked her hair in the mirror. Her slightly longer than shoulder length honey brown hair was loosely half pulled up accentuating her high cheek bones and long neck. Watching her graceful movements made M's breath catch. She could feel her face become fevered and her fingers grow cold when the door suddenly opened. Jenny's warm eyes met Matilda's and in an instant all the passion Matilda pent up and tried to ignore for a year came flooding back.

"Matilda!" Jenny's voice sang. "Come in sweetheart it's chilly out there. How are you love? How was your drive?"

Matilda smiled in return as she stepped inside.

"Thank you Ms. Honey. I'm wonderful, and it was good."

Jenny promptly closed the door as M stepped through and turned to take in the sight of her guardian. "I forgot how much I missed this town. I saw the advertisement for the annual snowman competition." Matilda smirked.

"Yes, they just put that up yesterday actually" Jenny stated. "I thought about entering us again this year since your home if you want. Third time has to be the charm!" Jenny let out a musical laugh, which gave Matilda goose bumps, as she helped Matilda out of her coat. "I would really like that." Matilda said.

Jenny's eyes scanned the tallish girl in front of her. She didn't remember her being quite so tall last time they saw each other, and Jenny couldn't help but notice that M had changed a lot in appearance over the year. Her hair had grown back out for one which now tousled down in loose natural waves. And her shape appeared to be that of an attractive athletic young woman. Matilda was wearing a casual grey dress that hit just above the knee with black pantyhose and stylish yet comfy pair of grey wool boots that hit her long legs mid-calf.

"Well, come in the kitchen love. Dinner is almost ready. I made stir fry I hope that's ok?" Jenny said over her shoulder as she led M into the kitchen.

"My favorite." M stated.

Jenny lifted the lid to a pot and began stirring. "Only a few more minutes."

Matilda stood in the doorway leaning against the door frame. "It smells great! I forgot and ran out without eating breakfast this morning." Jenny turned and smiled at M who was fiddling with her dress something she always did when she was younger except now she was young woman. Matilda looked up and noticed Jenny's prolonged gaze and it almost made her blush. "No, M!" Matilda thought to herself "Stop it. She doesn't... She can't like you... love you like you love her. Forget it." Jenny quickly turned realizing she was starring, and began to grab two glasses out of the cupboard.

"Are you still running?" Jenny asked. It was the first thing that popped into her head to break the awkwardness.

"Yes, ma'am." M said as she walked to admire Jenny's Orchid plant sitting in the big window above the sink. "5 miles twice a day." Matilda leaned over the sink to smell the blooming flower.

"Wow! That's impressive!" Exclaimed Jenny as she proceeded to fill the glasses with ice. "I've been running this year too and still can only get 3 miles once a day. If you've brought your running shoes we could go to the gym together. It's still a little cold outdoors to do much jogging...out..."

Matilda grabbed the glasses from Jenny when she noticed she was struggling to close the freezer with her hands full. "I did bring some. That sounds great!"

"Thank you for your help sweetheart." Jenny said.

Matilda was always so observant and quick to respond to her needs. One of the many things Jenny loved about Matilda.

"I've found running helps relieve pent up "tensions". I release the power into my feet and it feels like I could run forever."

Jenny thought for a second then stated, "So you can redirect your power at yourself now?" She grabbed the pitcher of tea and walked to the island where M set down the glasses.

"Yes, my power hasn't been as strong since..." Matilda paused because she didn't want to upset Jenny with talk of her being the trigger of M's "tension" still. "I'm not sure if I internalize it with stronger waves. But when a small amount builds up I just go run. It's been helping a lot."

Jenny turned her back and stirred the entire even though it really didn't need to be stirred. She had turned her back to Matilda on purpose, because thinking of Matilda still needing to release her "tension" made Jenny blush, and gave her a guilty sense of satisfaction. As much as she hated admitting it to herself Jenny did love Matilda as much as Matilda loved her. She loved Matilda more than she could ever express to the girl. The past year Jenny spent away from Matilda had been the hardest in her life. She stayed on top of her administrative and teacher duties at the school, but after work she quickly came home, went for a run, picked at dinner, then slept. She felt alone without her Mattie there to share her life with. She had never been able to connect to anyone the way she did with M. She dare not act on her strong emotions for she didn't want to make M's struggle harder than it already was, nor did she want to admit her own non maternal love for the girl. Jenny wanted to give M a chance to grow out of her "adolescent crush", and hopefully give her an opportunity to find a normal relationship with a boy her age. Instead of her 26 year old self. Jenny would do anything she thought was for Matilda's betterment, even if it meant letting her own world crumble beneath her. Jenny quickly composed herself and turned to face Matilda with a pained smile.

"I think it's ready. Shall we eat?

Matilda and Jenny shared a nice meal and caught up on everything missed during their separation. Mattie informed her of job offers that came flooding in, proceeding her graduation much to Jenny' delight. She never doubted Matilda's capabilities, and was excited to see what the bright girl's future held. The awkwardness of being apart soon melted and they picked up like they were never separated.

"I call dishes!" Matilda let out as she snagged Jenny's plate out from under her. Giving Jenny a mischievous grin as she ran into the kitchen.

"Oh, no you don't missy!" Jenny said in her best Miss Honey voice. "You just got home." Jenny chirped as she tagged after Matilda quickly catching up with her. "I'll do the dishes. Jenny was trying to grab their plates from Mattie.

"How bout I wash. You rinse. Like old times?" Matilda suggested as she grinned back a Jenny who was still attempting to do the face.

"Alright deal." Jenny reluctantly said as she slid her slender arm through Matilda's.

M's skin tingled with awareness at the feeling of Jenny's silky skin next to hers. The first skin contact they'd shared in a year, and Matilda was trying hard not to let the pleasure Jenny's contact show on her face. They were half way to the sink arm and arm when Jenny suddenly slipped on a puddle of water from a rogue ice cube that fell unnoticed to the floor earlier. Jenny tried to catch herself, but ended up bringing Matilda and their plates down on top of her.

"Are you okay, Mattie?" Jenny exclaimed.

"I'm ok. Are you ok?" Came Mattie's reply.

"Yes, thank you." It wasn't until after the initial shock that Jenny realized she never heard the shatter of the plates crashing down. She suddenly noticed the plates were hovering about a foot off the hardwood floor. M's head was resting on Jenny's chest and Jenny's hand was resting on the small of her back. Jenny started to laugh at the hilarity of the graceful scene that just played out, causing M to get tickled as well. This was the most Jenny laughed since Matilda left. Jenny flashed her magical smile at M when their eyes met. Matilda's cheek was still lightly resting on Jenny's chest. The plates slowly lifted and stacked neatly near the sink. Matilda wished she could freeze this moment in Jenny's arms forever. Matilda forced herself to snap out of her thoughts, and began to mentally reprimand herself for allowing her feelings to get the best of her again. Matilda shifted and started to get up.

"Wait" Jenny said. Still breathless from all the laughing. Jenny wasn't sure what she way doing all she knew was that her hand seemed to have a mind of its own. Matilda was still halfway lying on her. Jenny slowly slid her hand up Matilda's back to her neck and tangled her fingers in the girl's hair like she had that night at Disney. Matilda's face and neck grew hot and fevered. Jenny could feel the heat surge to Matilda's neck, which sparked the same feeling that Jenny felt that night in the room. Tears came to M's eyes, and a lone tear trickled down her flushed cheek.

"Jenny, please." Matilda sighed. "I love you so much. Being with you is the best, yet most agonizing feeling. You have no idea what I have to go through to keep myself from tearing apart everything in sight when I look at you or when you touch me. Especially when you touch me. I tried to get over you Jenny. I really did/do. When you sent me away it killed me to be apart from you." Matilda sat up. "But it's what you wanted, I made you uncomfortable, and I understand. But I can't do this Miss Honey! I can't torture myself anymore. I can't be around you anymore if I can't love you like I think you should be loved, how you deserve to be loved. I can't do this." She whispered. More telling herself than Jenny. Matilda took a breath that came out more like a sob. She found Jenny's eyes, and saw she had tears in her eyes too, but she saw something else there, something M never saw in Miss Honey's gaze before. It was love. Not just Jenny's usual motherly love look, but M saw a fierceness, and hunger, guilt, and pain that matched if not exceeded M's own feelings. Jenny sat up and gently wiped away the tears streaming down M's cheek. "Matilda...I'm..." Jenny whispered. But that's all she could get out before Matilda's lips crashed into her own. The feeling of Jenny's satin lips against her own brought more tears to M's eyes. Heat surged from Matilda's lips into Jenny's causing J to gasp with pleasure, but Matilda thought it was in pain. Matilda jerked away suddenly, and stood up cursing quietly under her breath. "Miss Honey I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me. I can usually control my impulses. I went too far it won't happen again." Jenny jumped up and grabbed M's hand.

"Don't you ever say I don't love you again! I couldn't love anyone more than I love you. "Jenny said fiercely. "Matilda, I've loved you ever since you set foot in my classroom that day. And I feel so honored to be a part of your life. You are such a special girl." Jenny intertwined M's fingers with her own. "I feel so blessed to have found you. You are my better half. If it wasn't for you I'd still be that same scared young women I was when we found each other. You saved me Mattie." She tenderly stroked Matilda's hair. "When you were young no, I didn't love you as more than my precious little girl. But your older now, and you've morphed into a lovely young woman, that I am so proud of. But I'm your guardian, and I couldn't... I CAN'T..." Jenny was desperately trying to think of all the reasons she should couldn't do what her heart so desperately ached for. When I suggested you go away last summer I wanted to give you time to choose and decide and discover who and what you wanted apart from me. I didn't send you away because I didn't care or want you around anymore. When you weren't around my heart and soul ached at the thought that you might find someone you loved ached because I wanted you to find someone and be happy, but ached because I didn't want to have to share you with anyone else. I had to let you go though. Because that's what you do for someone you love you let them go." Jenny moved a strand of Matilda's hair out of her face. Matilda leaned into her soft touch.

"Jenny I will never want anyone but you. We were made for each other can't you see that?"

Jenny could feel her heart melt at those words. And she couldn't be strong any longer. "I can't do this anymore either Matilda, you're not going anywhere. You are gonna stay right here with me for as long as you want, and you can have as much of me as you want, because I want you too." Tear spilled down her face as she slowly closed the gap between them, never looking away from Matilda's lips. When their lips got as close as they could without touching Jenny looked into Matilda's eyes and whispered the words Matilda had waited to hear for so long. "Kiss me." The kiss started out soft at first, but the suppressed emotion between them caught fire and cause the kiss to deepen. Jenny wanted to give everything to Matilda that she withheld from her for so long. She wanted to make up for having to make Matilda believe she didn't love her back. Wanted to make up for never finishing what she started that night in the hotel at Disney. Wanted to let Mattie know just how much she loved and needed M in her life. Jenny's tongue tentatively and shly reached out and traced M's lower lip causing Matilda to softly exhale in ecstasy. Jenny backed Matilda into the counter; Mattie half jumped onto the counter while Jenny lifted never breaking their kiss. Matilda wrapped her legs around Jenny's petite waist drawing them closer together, but no contact seemed quite close enough. She could hear Jenny's panting in between kisses. Matilda pulled back slightly to look at Jenny. Jenny's eyes were closed, but when she slowly opened them the room seemed like it was spinning. She flashed her magic smile as she leaned in for another kiss. Matilda responded with a quick yet loving peck, and moved to nuzzle Jenny's neck. Jenny tilted her head back while Matilda showered her neck, shoulder, and collar bone with kisses. Jenny whimpered in a way that made Matilda's power awaken, and she knew she had to finally release it. Matilda slid down from the counter, and took Jenny's hands and led her to Jen's bedroom upstairs. Still holding Mattie's hand Jenny wrapped her arms around Matilda's waist from behind, and kissed her neck all the way up the stairs. Matilda sat Jenny down on her bed and stood between her long slender legs and tried to slip off Jenny's silk shirt. Jenny stopped her and held Mattie's warm hands in her own.

"Are you sure you want to do this? She asked growing serious. "We will never be able to go back to how things were and..." Matilda put her finger over Jenny's flushed and moist lips.

"Jenny you're MY better half too. We complete each other. We're meant to be together, and nothing will ever change that. Now please if you love me then me love you right now."

Jenny kissed her finger and smiled innocently as she lovingly drew M's finger in her mouth. Matilda never felt a sweeter feeling in all her life. While Jenny was kissing M's hands her shirt began to lift off of her. She looked to Matilda who was smiling back at her. Jenny lifted her arms up over her head, and allowed Matilda to slid the blouse all the way off without touch. As soon as the shirt hit the floor they crashed together in a tangle of passionate kisses and loving caresses. Soon they were both naked, and they began to love one another physically the only way they knew how. They were both new to this. Matilda kissing dangerously close to Jenny's sex, and Matilda was anxious to provide her love with her 1st orgasm, when she decided to try to release some of her energy into Jenny's soft folds, to heighten Jenny's pleasure. She gathered a small spark of her power, and directed it towards Jenny's clit to test and make sure she could redirect the energy to another person, and to be sure that it felt good to Jenny. As she released the spark Jenny moaned loudly, and clutched the sheets so tight her knuckles turned white.

"Please!" she whimpered.

Matilda smiled at this new discovery. She paused to admire the beautiful body of the woman lying before her. She knew she couldn't feel happier than this moment. Matilda released everything she had onto Jenny's perfect body when suddenly the two girls became one consciousness, and orgasmed at the exact time. Matilda being able to feel every spot that needed attention on Jenny's body saturated each spot with the cool yet warm feeling of her energy. The two intertwined their bodies as close as physically possible. Ones lips never leaving the other except for a moan, gasp, or breath let out here and there. Light spilled through the large window causing Jen's naked body to sheen. Matilda's head was resting on Jennifer's breast with her arm resting across her stomach while Jenny arms wrapped around her tightly. Mattie awoke and smiled reveling in the sheer pleasure of it all. After a while of just lying there contentedly she kissed Jen's collar bone. Jen smiled with her eyes still closed, and pulled her hand up to stroke Matilda's lips.

"Good morning sunshine." Jenny sang as she opened her eyes and met Matilda's look. "I was wondering when you were gonna wake up. "Matilda laughed as a flood of love filled her heart and soul. She opened her mouth to say how much she loved her Honey, but before she could say anything Jenny flipped over on top of Matilda, smiled, and said, "I love you more sweetheart." then kissed her lips gently and sucked on her neck. It was pm before either one attempted to leave the bed. Neither one wanted to break contact long enough. After awakening from a brief cat nap Jenny looked over to see M across the bed only her finger tips touching Jenny's finger tips. Jenny took in the sight of M as she lay there asleep soundly. Completely exposed and unguarded, all her walls gone... and for the first time in her life Jennifer Honey felt truly whole and truly loved. Jenny careful not to disturb Matilda covered her up with her floral print comforter, and kissed her on the forehead before slipping out from under the sheet that was wrapped around her lean body. She slipped into the bathroom down the hall from the room and started running water in the claw foot bathtub. As she passed the mirror on her way to grab a towel and her robe from the linen closet she caught a glance of herself in the mirror. She immediately felt herself blush as she realized her incredibly modest self was walking around unclothed. Never in all her years of living alone had she ever walked around in such a way. She smiled because she really liked the way it felt, and more importantly she really liked the way she felt in Mattie's arms last night. Jenny slid into the large tub and sighed as the warm water felt as she submerged her entire body including her head. After spending a few moments under water letting the events of the previous night process in her brain she picked up a book lying on the small shelf beside the tub that also housed one of her beautiful potted plants and began to read. Finding she was having trouble staying interested in what she was reading she picked up a wash cloth and was about the grab her favorite lavender scented soap when it suddenly lifted out of her reach. At first she was startled and very confused until it suddenly crossed her mind. Jenny laughed and looked to the bathroom door and saw Mattie grinning ear to ear at her.

"Now dear, we are going to have to come to an agreement about you using your powers." Jenny said in her best serious teacher voice though she couldn't stifle the smile on her lips.

"That's not what you seemed to think last night." Countered Matilda who dawned a mischievous grin.

"Mattie Honey!" Jenny gasp blushing.

"What! " M said grinny. "I'm simply bringing up the fact that I very much enjoyed being able to us my powers to satisfy you last night, and that from where I was standing, errr... lying, you did too."

Talking about this was causing Jenny to blush heavily. "No, I suppose I wasn't was I?" As more of a statement than a question.

"Did you just call me Mattie HONEY?" Inquired M with a curious gaze as she closed the lid to the toilet and sat down.

Jenny paused to reflect upon their previous conversation realizing she had. "Yes, yes I did." She paused "I'm sorry." Jenny broke their gaze, cleared her throat quietly, and started to fidget with the washcloth self a quick movement Mattie got up dropped the blanket she was holding around herself and gracefully slid into the tub in front of Jenny and faced her. She gently grabbed the woman's face in her hands.

"Don't ever be sorry for doing or saying what you want ever again. Especially with me. Besides," She added with a grin. "I was wondering who was going to take who's name." Matilda giggled. "Honey sounds much better than Wormwood!"

Jenny smiled her super magic smile at M. Jenny brought her hands out of the water and caressed Mattie's cheek. "I love you Matilda, and I'm so lucky to have found you." Jenny said very slowly and deliberately taking on that serious teacher face again. They leaned toward each other and their lips met in a static spark. A smile came to Jenny lips as she planted small tender kisses on M's lips. Mattie turned and rested her back against Jenny's chest. Jenny wrapped her arms around Matilda and planted a kiss on her shoulder.

"Honey." Matilda said thoughtfully, as she rested her head on Jenny's shoulder. "I've been waiting for that. I've been waiting for this." She added. Pulling Jennys arms tight around her.

"Me too sweetheart. Me too"


End file.
